hiironokakerashintamayorihimedenshoufandomcom-20200214-history
Oumi Shinogu
Shinogu is a protagonist of the series and the childhood friend of Saya Fujimori and Rei Komura. He is the cousin of Suguru Oumi and is the descendant of the snake and the unofficial leaders of the Guardians who protect the Tamayori Princess. Background Shinogu is the cousin of Suguru Oumi and is a Guardian meaning he is a descendant of the snake. He is the childhood friend of Saya Fujimori and is one year older than her. He acts like a big brother to her, as children Saya & Shinogu made a promise to one another and he gave her a teddy bear which Saya has kept to this very day. He is also childhood friends with Rei who he acts like a big brother too. Shinogu has an older sister called Fuyumi Oumi who is four years older. He is the youngest son of Chizuru and Tatsuyoshi Oumi. Personality Shinogu is the calm and cool Senpai of the Guardians. Shinogu is shown to stay calm in even the most scariest situations like his cousin he is the unofficial leader of the Guardians. Shinogu is very popular at school and is often seen with girls swarming over him. He is the childhood friend of Saya, he harbours feelings for Saya and feels pathetic when he fails to protect her, his powers finally unleash when he realises Saya's true feelings. Shinogu's hobbies are astronomy and puzzles. He is also very kind and caring and always likes to help his friends out in times of need at school Shinogu is a class representative but like Hibiki is rather popular at school. Shinogu is best friends with fellow guardians Hibiki. Appearance Shinogu is a tall young man with short blue hair and he has purple eyes he wears Seinaru Private School uniform. His casual clothes consist of a long sleeved white shirt with a grey and black diamond pattern then he wears a black dress jacket over it a pair of blue jeans with a red belt and a pair of brown shoes. During summer he wears a white collar shirt with short sleeves and grey pants. As a child Shinogu wore a long sleeved black shirt undearneath a green t-shirt with brown shorts and a pair of white socks with black trainers. Relationships Fujimori Saya Shinogu is childhood friends with Saya and acts as a big brother towards her he is very protective of her. He secretly harbours feelings for her however is slightly jealous of her forming bonds with the other Guardians however he is willing to protect Saya even if it costs him his life. Shinogu can often be shy around Saya when it comes to personal things from their childhood but was touched when he saw that Saya kept the teddy bear in her bedroom after all those years. Shinogu also swore to himself that he would keep the promise he and Saya made when they were children. Inukai Hibiki Shinogu and Hibiki are best friends he and Hibiki are in the same class and are both class representatives as well as members of popular clubs at school. Also despite Shinogu's density when it comes to girls, Hibiki is aware that he has a fan club devoted to him as well as Shinogu. Hibiki sometimes chooses to Shinogu about his feelings for Saya which really annoys him however despite this Shinogu retorts by teasing him about what he was like when he was in Middle School which makes the rare occurance of making Hibiki lose his composure. Kutani Shirou Shirou and Shinogu are friends of the sorts however they have polar opposite personalities however they have the common bond of how they feel about Saya and how much they want to protect her. However Shinogu is surprised about Shirou's immaturity and how much he hops around and is hyperactive around Saya and Shirou thinks that Shinogu is slightly possessive of her. However after hanging out after a while Shinogu and Shirou start to get along and become good friends and also helps their team dynamics as well. Shinogu can often be concerned for Saya and himself about Shirou's behaviour. Gallery Oumi.Shinogu.600.81625.jpg|Shinogu's wallpaper. Hiiro.No.Kakera-.Shin.Tamayori.Hime.Denshou.full.251175.jpg|Shinogu & Saya as children. Hiiro.No.Kakera-.Shin.Tamayori.Hime.Denshou.600.251177.jpg|Shinogu-nii (Brother Shinogu) Hiiro.No.Kakera-.Shin.Tamayori.Hime.Denshou.full.251181.jpg|Shinogu & Saya Hiiro.No.Kakera-.Shin.Tamayori.Hime.Denshou.full.251179.jpg|Shinogu protecting Saya Hiiro.No.Kakera-.Shin.Tamayori.Hime.Denshou.full.251182.jpg|Shinogu using his powers. Oumi.Shinogu.full.548736.jpg|Shinogu snake wallpaper. Oumi.Shinogu.full.585797.jpg|Shinogu's casual clothes. piece-of-future_015.jpg|Saya & Shinogu at the aquarium piece-of-future_020.jpg|Shinogu & Saya have a moment. piece-of-future_023.jpg|Shinogu holds Saya's hand. Hikari-gatomon.jpg|Shinogu, Shirou & Hibiki HK_POF_0019.jpg|Shinogu kisses Saya. HK_POF_0020.jpg HK_POF_0017.jpg images (1).jpg|Shinogu sleeping on Saya's shoulder. 120113funnttgl8nl8fkdf.jpg|Shinogu comforts Saya. snap017.jpg|Shinogu yells at Saya. snap018.jpg|(Shinogu Route) Saya kisses Shinogu. Snap052 thumb.jpg|Shinogu, Rei & Saya as children. Hiiro.No.Kakera-.Shin.Tamayori.Hime.Denshou.600.210234.jpg|Chibi Shinogu & Saya. Hiiro.No.Kakera-.Shin.Tamayori.Hime.Denshou.600.251172.jpg|Guardians chibi. Category:Main Characters Category:Male